sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragongrasp
'History' Dragongrasp is one of the five major cities in the Slikar Kingdom and as its name suggest, the city is also populated by friendly dragons all over its forests. Dragongrasp is a beautiful and lively industrial city as it is responsible for producing materials needed for every day life such as building materials, parts for cars, computers, etc. However Dragongrasp is not famous for its industrial side but instead popular because of its name as everyone is always normally visiting Dragon's Peak to interact with the known Dragons of the city. There are several Dragon named landmarks in the city that have been given their names due to dragon activity near them. Then finally, the number one reason why the city has gotten it's name is because of two strange dragons in particular as they go by the names of Milorth and Umbaroth, a light and shadow dragon who have been fighting each othering sine they were young baby dragons. Rumors say that they have been around way before the Sentients came back and before the Alliance was even created, hinting that they appeared around the era of Mike Uzumaki and Andrew Masaomi. The rumor continues to say that the two dragons naturally hated each other and now they can't stop fighting because every day they appear over the skies of Dragongrasp and cause terror in the skies above with their battles as each battle usually lasts 10 minutes to almost an hour. 'Landmarks' Dragon's Peak-''' This is one of the tallest mountains in the city and it can be seen with several dragons always flying around. People tend to make the journey up the mountain top just to talk and interact with the dragons. 'Dragon's Forest- '''This is a forest just outside of Dragongrasp that is filled with smaller kinds of dragons that people can pet and walk around with. These smaller dragons do not get any bigger than at least 10-15ft tall. '''Roaring Lakes-' This lake is found in the center of Dragon's Forest and is populated by Dragons who enjoy swimming in the water or are dragons that have the power to control the water element. It is called Roaring lakes because of the cliff side waterfall being the shape of a Dragon having its mouth opened. 'Shadow Dragon Graveyard-' As the name suggests, this is an area near the south end of the city that is a wide open area full of bones of deceased dragons. Dragon families or just single dragons can be seen visiting there to pay their respects. '''Layout and Design Dragongrasp has a lot of buildings that give off the features of a dragon in honor of the dragons that live in and around the city. There are many statues around city blocks and in neighborhoods of dragons as well. Being an industrial city, it of course has many factories all over hard at work producing many new products for the Slikar Kingdom. At the North and West sides of the city there are piers and docks for incoming and outgoing ships that either drop off or send out multiple ships a day to the rest of the Kingdom or neighboring continents that order in supplies such as Aspela home to Vale the World City. Fantasy Dragons 1.jpg Fantasy Dragons 2.jpg Milorth and Umbaroth.jpg|Milorth and Umbaroth, the Light and Shadow Dragons Fantasy Dragons 3.jpg Fantasy Dragons 4.jpg Fantasy Dragons 5.jpg Fantasy Dragons 6.jpg Fantasy Dragons 7..jpg Category:Slikar Kingdom